Contradições do Coração
by Mari May
Summary: CONTÉM SPOILER ATÉ O CAPT. 515! - Sakura desabafa sobre o fato de ainda amar Sasuke apesar das circunstâncias. – SasuSaku


Por quê? Por que o coração às vezes parece ser tão estúpido?

Eu poderia ter me apaixonado pelo Naruto, não pelo Sasuke-kun... Afinal, mesmo com todos os defeitos, Naruto tornou-se "o bom partido" se comparado ao Sasuke-kun de agora, que se entregou à vingança de tal modo que seria capaz de matar companheiros e ex-companheiros se julgasse necessário. Tenho medo de acabar sendo uma de suas vítimas – e quase fui mesmo. Duas vezes.

Além disso, Naruto tinha uma queda por mim, enquanto os sentimentos do Sasuke-kun sempre foram um mistério. Mas eu nunca consegui me ver tendo algo com Naruto além de amizade, além de um laço fraternal. Ganhei admiração e respeito por ele, ficamos cada vez mais próximos com tanta convivência, e só.

Confesso que, em momentos de crise, tentei ver o Naruto além disso. Tentei mesmo. E idem ao Lee, que também tinha uma queda por mim, e por quem também nutro grande admiração e respeito.

Porém... Sentimento não é algo que se força.

É algo que pode ser forte. Tão forte que se torna indestrutível.

E é assim meu sentimento de amor pelo Sasuke-kun.

Não dá para eu amar alguém que não seja ele. É algo irracional, surreal, inexplicável. Imagino que seja assim com Hinata, que se apaixonou pelo Naruto quando ele ainda era visto como um fracassado e ninguém lhe dava crédito. Ela sempre esteve observando-o, eu reparava. E não entendia como ela podia amar alguém tão barulhento, estúpido, bagunceiro, etc.

É irônico como as situações se inverteram: Naruto agora é o venerado e Sasuke-kun, o encrenqueiro. Para os outros, agora, o inacreditável é meu sentimento permanecer inabalável apesar de tudo. Eu mesma cheguei a duvidar que isso fosse possível, mas... Mas não é.

Tem horas que tenho vontade de desistir, de me encolher num canto e ficar ali, chorando, até esse pesadelo terminar. Foi assim nos primeiros meses depois que Sasuke-kun deixou Konoha. Mas, ao decidir treinar com aquela que escolhi para ser minha mestra, Tsunade, aprendi a ser mais determinada e esperançosa. Treinava arduamente, procurando não me deixar abater. De vez em quando, claro, eu me permitia chorar fitando o retrato do Time 7 da minha cabeceira, pois ninguém é de ferro. Só que era algo que eu me esforçava para fazer a sós, não na frente dos outros. Não queria que me olhassem com pena, e sim com olhares encorajadores pelo meu esforço nas aulas da rígida Tsunade-sama.

O problema é que... Essa predominância do meu lado racional não durou muito tempo. O ápice foi depois da destruição de Konoha: aquela menina da Vila da Nuvem, Karui, contou sobre Sasuke-kun estar na Akatsuki e ter seqüestrado o jinchuuriki do Hachibi, e ainda me perguntou o que o Uchiha era para mim... Como se não bastasse esse baque, logo em seguida veio Sai me dando sermão, fazendo eu me sentir pior do que já estava, nutrindo culpa por ter deixado tantas coisas nas costas do Naruto...

Situações desesperadas exigem soluções desesperadas. Eu precisava proteger o que restara de Konoha e meu amigo Naruto, precisava deter o homem que eu amava e acabara de descobrir ser um legítimo criminoso... Eu não queria matá-lo, mas preferia vê-lo morto a vê-lo se afundar cada vez mais na escuridão como ele estava...

Eu precisava fazer algo. E então, munida de uma kunai envenenada, fui colocar meus insanos planos em prática. Acabei mentindo para o Naruto, para o próprio bem dele, pois não queria envolvê-lo no que eu estava tramando... Eu queria fazer aquilo por Konoha e por ele, principalmente por ele, que por mim já tinha feito tanto... A quem, pela "lógica", eu deveria amar...

E, conforme proferia aquelas frases tão verdadeiras, porém tão falsas por estarem saindo da minha boca, me esforcei ao máximo para acreditar naquilo e, quem sabe, finalmente amar a "pessoa certa" e não o "todo errado"... Mas a culpa por mentir, a culpa por estar desejando algo tão egoísta sabendo dos sentimentos tão puros e sinceros da Hinata, e a culpa ainda maior que senti quando Naruto me disse que não suportava quem mentia para si mesmo... Tudo isso me impediu de, mais uma vez, em vão, tentar usar a lógica num caso que não existia lógica: o amor.

Mesmo assim, prossegui com o plano. Eu precisava agir como uma ninja. Precisava parar de deixar as partes mais difíceis para o Naruto. E eis que... O revejo. Pela segunda vez desde o esconderijo de Orochimaru.

Juro que pensei que daria certo. Tentei enganá-lo. Mentir para o Naruto não funcionou, mas para o Sasuke-kun TINHA que funcionar. Era questão de honra.

Contudo...

...não apenas de honra. Havia outro sentimento. Um que, por mais que eu tentasse reprimir pela "razão ninja"... Não consegui pela "emoção humana".

Fracassei no uso da kunai.

Tal falha quase resultou em minha morte, e pelas mãos do próprio homem que eu amava... Acho que nada para mim foi mais chocante do que vê-lo partir para cima de mim com intenções assassinas. Mas NEM ISSO foi capaz de frear meu amor.

Na hora não pensei nisso, mas, depois... Pensei numa hipótese... Talvez seja loucura minha, mas... Mas as tentativas do Sasuke-kun de me matar e de matar Kakashi-sensei podem indicar que o antigo Sasuke-kun realmente ainda existe dentro dele. Afinal, por mais fora de si que esteja, algo que ele nunca imaginaria seria eu e Kakashi-sensei considerando a possibilidade de matá-lo... Então, talvez ele tenha se sentido traído. Não que isso o justifique, claro, mas até que faz sentido... Mesmo assim, aquelas imagens ainda me assombram, mescladas com minhas lembranças do Sasuke-kun de antes.

No fundo... Eu desejo que ele volte a ser esse Sasuke-kun. Aquele por quem me apaixonei. Aquele que, por trás da máscara de orgulho, arrogância e frieza, tinha um coração gentil. Se preocupava comigo e com os demais do Time 7. Tinha consideração por nós, sim.

Pode ser teimosia, mas não consigo aceitar que esse Sasuke-kun tenha desaparecido pra sempre. Está latente dentro dele, dentro desse novo Sasuke-kun mais sedento por vingança do que nunca. E a conversa que Naruto teve com ele no segundo reencontro do Time 7 só me fez querer mais isso. Não vou negar que minhas esperanças diminuíram consideravelmente, mas um fim trágico do Time 7 não é o que eu quero. Muito menos um fim trágico para o Sasuke-kun. Punido ele será, sim, faço questão... Mas não precisa ser com a morte. Como isso iria ensinar-lhe algo? Enfim... É pelo o que eu quero que vou lutar na 4ª Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Darei o melhor de mim. E espero conseguir suportar o que está por vir. Afinal, por mais magoada que eu esteja...

...essa história ainda não acabou.

* * *

**Fazia tempo que eu não escrevia uma FanFic SasuSaku sem ser UA... Mas a inspiração surgiu, e escrevi isso aí! Espero que tenham gostado! ^^**

**O final pode parecer meio contraditório se comparado à frase inicial da história, mas... Acho que o título já auto-explica isso, rs. Imagino que Sakura anda vivendo um dilema dentro dela, e foi isso que tentei mostrar aqui sem parecer forçado. É, realmente, razão VS emoção. Por mais que ela tente ser forte (física e emocionalmente), seu ponto fraco é e sempre será o Sasuke... Bom, espero que depois de tanto sofrimento eles finalmente tenham um final feliz! _**


End file.
